1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to image processing methods and systems for handheld devices, and, more particularly to methods and systems that apply image effects to preview images captured by an image capture unit of a handheld device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunication capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become basic necessities of life.
Generally, most handheld devices may be equipped with an image capture unit for capturing images. For example, users can take photos using the camera set on the handheld device. Currently, when users want to add related image effects to the image captured by the handheld device, users must first use the handheld device to capture an image, and transmit the image from the handheld device to a computer. Then, image editing software can be operated in the computer to process the image, such that related image effects can be added to the image.
Above image processing operations for images captured by the handheld devices require related operational knowledge and many manual operations. The required operations are time-consuming and inconvenient for users.